


De Spleen et d'Idéal

by Takkaori



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, Lube, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Mingyu et Wonwoo roulent tranquillement en direction de leur petit appartement de Séoul, quand survient un accident...





	De Spleen et d'Idéal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ce Meanie a été écrit en cadeau pour une amie. C'est un texte simple et un peu hot, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Mingyu est au volant. Il fait nuit, il pleut, la route est glissante, mais Mingyu maîtrise. Wonwoo a mis la musique à fond et il chante par-dessus en un bruit ô combien attendrissant. Néanmoins, comme il perd de sa concentration à cause de ça, Mingyu aimerait qu'il la mette un peu en veilleuse.

Les phares de la voiture éclairent la route, et les gouttes de pluies qu'ils illuminent ressemblent à des étoiles. Une tripotée d'autres véhiculent jalonnent la voie à leurs côtés. Les lumières des buildings et des lampadaires les accompagnent, se battent contre l'obscurité. De son côté, Wonwoo se prend pour un rappeur furieux et rigole, lucide de son propre ridicule dont il n'est nullement humilié. Mingyu aime ça. Son extravagance. La plupart du temps, Wonwoo est calme, et lui est le joyeux larron. Quelques fois, les rôles s'inversent néanmoins, comme en cet instant, et Wonwoo lâche la bride.

Mingyu aime le voir comme ça.

De temps en temps, Wonwoo lui lance des regards et lui dit de chanter. Mingyu rétorque 'je conduis', avec un froncement de sourcil sévère qui tire une moue boudeuse à son amant. C'est vrai qu'il chante bien. Wonwoo adore sa voix, Mingyu le sait. Pourtant, là, il ne peut pas. Ils ont beau rouler sur le périph' en ville, de nuit c'est mieux d'être concentré sous la pluie tenace. Ils vont bientôt quitter le périphérique, Mingyu aperçoit le panneau annonçant que leur sortie est sur la seconde voie, dans laquelle il s'engage.

Une nouvelle chanson démarre, et Wonwoo continue de chanter de tout son soûl : ' _Geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege majimak sarangin geotcheoreom'_ _(Comme si c'était un mensonge, embrasse-moi comme si j'étais ton dernier amour)_ La dernière des Blackpink, un Girlsband populaire, passe à la radio.

Sortis de la grande route, ils prennent à droite à un carrefour. La circulation est beaucoup moins dense, et au bout de quelques tournants, ils se retrouvent seuls sur la voie, alors Mingyu se permet de mettre les pleins phares, qu'il réduira si jamais une voiture arrive en face. La musique bat son plein, le conducteur se réjouissant de rentrer, fatigué de leur escapade de la journée, alors que son amant semble paradoxalement déborder d'énergie.

Mingyu le regarde avec envie, il aimerait bien aussi avoir une telle pêche. En plus, avec son sourire qui semble s'être figé sur ses lèvres, Wonwoo a également une belle banane. Mingyu aimerait bien embrasser sa banane. Concentré sur la route, il ne peut pas, ça devra attendre la maison.

D'autres voitures arrivent, Mingyu baisse les phares, et ils roulent. Il doit leur rester dix kilomètres à tout casser, soit un peu moins de quinze minutes, s'ils ne sont pas pris dans des bouchons quand ils rejoindront les rues plus fréquentées par les véhicules en circulation. Ce qui est assez inévitable sur les grands axes de Séoul, il faut l'avouer. Mais Mingyu ne perd pas espoir.

Le son des klaxons résonne à tue-tête, et Mingyu échange un regard dépité avec Wonwoo. Ils s'apprêtent à toucher au bout de la rue, où ils devront s'arrêter car ils seront bloqués par les autres véhicules en stationnement. Quand brusquement, un bruit infernale retentit, et Mingyu sent la voiture échapper à son contrôle. Il ne roule pas vite, heureusement, aussi, il parvient à forcer pour stabiliser la voiture, mais visiblement, un pneu à crever. Mingyu ne perd pas de temps, il met ses warnings et se gare de justesse à un emplacement, les autres voitures klaxonnant derrière eux contre sa précipitation.

Puis Wonwoo et lui sortent.

Un pneu avant est bel et bien à plat, et ils vont devoir appeler une dépanneuse car ils n'ont pas de roue de secours, ni le matériel nécessaire pour la changer. Wonwoo glisse à Mingyu qu'ils auraient pu prévoir sur le ton d'un reproche gentil, et Mingyu lui lance un regard irrité. Ils auraient pu, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, pas besoin d'argumenter. L'ambiance a été anéantie, et en plus, il pleut toujours. Ils ne sont pas sortis de la voiture depuis très longtemps et ils sont déjà trempés. Wonwoo remonte sa veste sans capuche au-dessus de son crâne en guise de protection. Ils rentrent se mettre à l'abri dans le véhicule, Wonwoo appelant la dépanneuse pendant que Mingyu s'essuie le front. Après ça, il raccroche.

« C'est quand même con, » soupire-t-il. « On avait passé une bonne journée, jusqu'à maintenant… »

Mingyu ne peut que faire un haussement de sourcil fort dépité en guise d'assentiment, et Wonwoo éclate de rire.

« Ça va pas ? Ça a pas l'air, là. »

Sa question peut sembler idiote, tomber en panne à cause d'un pneu crevé après une soirée agité, ça a de quoi foutre les boules. Mais c'est vrai que Mingyu n'est pas si abattu d'habitude. Celui-ci se gratte l'arrière du crâne, concédant :

« Bof, j'suis juste crevé, Won, j'avais pas prévu ça. Puis j'aime pas conduire sous la pluie. Mais c'est rien, t'inquiète.

—Je suis crevé aussi. »

Les deux coréens soupirent et se regardent. Puis, Wonwoo vient attraper sa main, et se rapprochant de lui, il embrasse sa joue.

« Allez, relaxe. Reste pas tendu comme ça. » Un rire coquin s'échappe de la bouche du plus petit. « J'devrais peut-être te détendre à la maison, qu'est-ce t'en dis ? »

Il lui tire une jolie langue rose que Mingyu a envie de croquer. Une part de lui se sent trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit, mais il a également envie que la jolie langue de Wonwoo l'envoie dans les étoiles. Il lui fait un sourire désolé.

« Si ça te dérange pas de baiser un mec à moitié endormi.

—Oh, je saurai te réveiller, chéri, crois-moi… » Wonwoo lui fait un clin d'œil avec une lueur perverse.

Mingyu rit, satisfait de cette idée. Il serre la main de Wonwoo dans la sienne et la lève, l'amenant à ses lèvres, y collant un baiser.

« Donc tu veux mener, Won ?

—Ouais, j'ferai du bon boulot. T'auras qu'à t'allonger et ce sera l'autoroute du kiffe.

—Eh, on est obligés de parler bagnole ? Tu crois pas qu'on en a assez bouffé ? »

Les deux amants rient de la plaisanterie de Mingyu.

Ils attendent la dépanneuse, la pluie tombe toujours aussi drue.

La dépanneuse arrivée, elle n'a pas le modèle de pneu de la voiture, alors ils sont obligés de la remorquer vers un garage, elle ne sera traitée que le lendemain, vu l'heure, et ils rentrent en taxi.

Avec tout ça, ils mettent plus d'une heure à rentrer chez eux, plus crevés que jamais.

Le temps leur semble interminable quand ils tapent leur code d'entrée sur le digicode de l'immeuble, puis empruntent l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. Enfin, ils parcourent le tronçon de couloir fraîchement repeints en vert, l'odeur leur piquant le nez, Mingyu se débattant avec le trousseau de clés, et ils ouvrent la porte de leur humble demeure, entrant l'un après l'autre, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois celle-ci refermée. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures, apaisés.

Ils peuvent enfin se reposer, se détendre, et surtout, profiter de leur soirée.

Ils ont déjà mangé en chemin et n'ont rien à faire à part se coucher…. Ou commencer à s'amuser.

Wonwoo se dépêche de tirer les rideaux qui donnent sur la rue, et allume une lampe à l'éclairage diffus. Il enlève sa veste, son jean et ses chaussettes, et il attire Mingyu à lui pour un baiser. Mingyu est encore habillé, alors Wonwoo entreprend de lui enlever sa chemise, la déboutonnant habilement, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Mingyu sent la douceur des lèvres contre les siennes, et soudainement, il est beaucoup plus enthousiaste que précédemment. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, les yeux perçants de Wonwoo le déshabillent en même temps que ses mains, Mingyu se sent mis à nu rien qu'à son regard, tandis qu'il ne l'est qu'à moitié en vérité. Il aime ça.

Cette profondeur dans les yeux de Wonwoo qui ressemble à la froideur, mais qui pétille si souvent, le met tout en émoi. Bien vite, ses propres mains s'attachent à son jean, qu'elles envoient voler, il arrache ses chaussettes, et ils sont tous les deux en boxer.

Riant, Mingyu attire Wonwoo sur le canapé, et ils s'embrassent à nouveau une fois assis, les mains caressant les hanches, les cuisses s'entremêlant et les langues jouant. Wonwoo échappe quelques secondes à l'assaut labial de Mingyu, chuchotant à son oreille :

« J'ai envie de te sucer sur ce putain de canapé. »

Mingyu frissonne, se sentant curieusement rigide, là en bas… Son pénis n'est pas insensible à la proposition. Il rit, amusé :

« Tu veux pas d'abord jouer un peu ?

—Qui a dit que j'allais pas jouer ? »

Mingyu lui tire la langue et Wonwoo lui attrape, mordillant gentiment alors que sa bouche se fond contre la sienne. Les mains se perdent dans les cheveux, les torses se cognent. Wonwoo harponne les hanches de Mingyu avec possessivité, le forçant à monter sur ses genoux. Excité, il fait bouger son bassin, leurs érections se frottent. En même temps que leurs bouches s'aspirent, volant l'air hâtivement, partageant leurs respirations, ils halètent. Rapidement, leurs bouches sont rouges et gonflées de trop de baisers. Leurs bassins qui s'agitent les font gémir. De temps à autre, ils se regardent et échangent un sourire, riant. Les mains continuent de fouiller la chair, celle de Mingyu faisant descendre le caleçon de Wonwoo de manière à découvrir son membre érigé qu'il veut en lui.

Wonwoo lui chope une fesse, avec toujours autant de possessivité, et la claque, récoltant une morsure de la part de Mingyu.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, même si Wonwoo n'a pas frappé fort. Résultant qu'ils gémissent tous les deux de douleur, Mingyu riant en le dévisageant.

« Putain, espèce de p'tit salaud !

—Avoue que t'aimes ça. »

Wonwoo fait un clin d'œil et Mingyu secoue la tête.

« T'es qu'un petit con, sérieux, Won. »

Wonwoo rit et attrape ses lèvres. Mingyu mord encore les siennes en guise de vengeance. Wonwoo se recule et fait la moue.

« Hé, ça fait mal !

—Je me vengeais. »

Comme lui, Mingyu fait un clin d'œil et hausse les sourcils suggestivement. Wonwoo prend sa main et la lie à la sienne. Se penchant, Mingyu est celui qui prend les devants, il entraîne Wonwoo dans un baiser possessif, passionné. En se soustrayant difficilement à ses lèvres, Wonwoo plonge dans son cou. Mingyu frissonne. Ici, il est si sensible. Il est tendu, mais en même temps si détendu. Cette tension, il l'aime, il en veut plus. Wonwoo lui ôte finalement son sous-vêtement, le tirant pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, continuant de baiser son cou, son torse, descendant vers la source de son désir.

Mingyu gémit de plaisir, déridé par les attentions.

Wonwoo lèche son téton droit, l'une de ses mains taquinant le gauche, et son autre imitant un mouvement de pompe sur son membre. Mingyu se mord la lèvre, soupire de plaisir, lorsque le pouce de Wonwoo touche son gland, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, insistant sur ce point sensible. Sa main le branle gentiment. Enfin, la bouche de Wonwoo va plus bas, sa langue trainant le long des pectoraux sensuels, entre les abdos. La main est toujours à son va-et-vient, le rythme s'accélérant même un peu petit.

Pour le grand plaisir de Mingyu.

Il est tellement crevé et tellement excité qu'il sent que seuls ces stimuli, ces picotements dans son sexe, pourraient le faire jouir instantanément. Un doigt de Wonwoo insiste sur une veine, le plus grand cambrant sa tête en arrière. Putain, ce que c'est bon. Tous les nerfs de son pénis sont en feu, il a les cuisses qui tremblent et son corps réclame le toucher de Wonwoo, ce que sa bouche veut bien faire pour lui.

Il sait qu'il sera bientôt pris en bouche, mais Wonwoo aime bien faire durer le plaisir et le frustrer avant de lui donner satisfaction. Il peut avoir sa part de sadisme, quand il veut. Les mouvements de bras de son amant s'accélèrent encore, Mingyu gémissant plus fermement, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure sous sa lèvre supérieure. La langue de Wonwoo lèche son ventre, son pubis, mais ne va pas trop bas, et son autre main est venue au renfort de la seconde pour soutenir le pénis.

Mingyu n'en peut plus de ces jeux, et il le fait savoir à Wonwoo.

« Rappelle-toi que je suis crevé, hein, bébé… »

Il frissonne quand Wonwoo souffle sur son gland, ses cuisses tressautent.

« Je sais, t'inquiète. Je vais pas t'embêter longtemps… Ou peut-être d'une manière que tu aimeras. »

Un tirage de langue a lieu, mais qui n'est pas gratuit. La coquine se pose sur le gland, lèche le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, la bouche vient pour entourer le pénis…. Mingyu se sent glisser contre les lèvres douces, mouillées. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de pénétrer cette bouche et d'être englouti dans son humidité. Wonwoo se retire néanmoins, venant lécher le pénis de bas en haut, Mingyu soupirant.

Merde… Le con a décidé de jouer avec lui… Il ferait bien de le prendre en bouche s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui vienne à la gueule !

L'organe joueur redessine encore une fois son pénis, et Wonwoo lui donne satisfaction. Il l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde, Mingyu lâchant un son de plaisir. Il se mord la lèvre au regard amusé de Wonwoo. Et il n'en faut pas plus. La tête de son petit-ami dodeline, les va-et-vient de cette bouche qui le baise plus que lui ne la baise lui arrachent d'autres sons, soupirs lascifs et tressautements du bassin. Mingyu agrippe le rebord du siège du canapé d'une main, l'autre figée dans la chevelure de Wonwoo.

Sa respiration lui est volée, et l'humidité érotique est en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il va jouir, son orgasme est en train d'arriver, par vagues lentes et décoiffantes, son bas-ventre gonflant de plaisir en même temps qu'il se sent sur le point de se répandre dans la gorge de son amant.

Quelques mouvements de tête supplémentaires, et la main de Wonwoo en renfort de sa bouche, Mingyu pousse un râle de plaisir.

« Merde, Wonwoo, j'vais…

—Vas-y. »

Il l'a relâché une seconde pour dire ça, le prenant de nouveau en bouche, et Mingyu ne se le fait pas dire deux fois il jouit.

Haletant sur le canapé avec Wonwoo entre ses jambes, qui vient gentiment d'avaler sa semence, Mingyu se remet de son orgasme, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Wonwoo qu'il caresse.

« Je t'aime. »

Ça semble très con et très niais, mais ça lui a tout bonnement échappé, et Wonwoo sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se redresse pour l'embrasser amoureusement, la salive n'étant pas la seule substance qu'ils échangent lors de ce baiser. Mingyu prend alors conscience qu'il est le seul tout nu, et il a envie d'ôter son caleçon à Wonwoo, puis qu'il le prenne sauvagement, ici, sur le canapé. Cependant, les mains de son amant l'arrêtent.

« On va dans la chambre ? Le flacon de lubrifiant est là-bas. »

Mingyu hoche la tête. Il en aurait presque oublié le lubrifiant, mais son postérieur n'aurait pas trop aimé.

Ils s'embrassent, main dans la main, et vont jusqu'à la petite chambre, tout en ayant pris soin d'éteindre la lampe du salon avant.

Mingyu pousse Wonwoo à tomber sur le lit et il se place au-dessus de lui. Il lui enlève son caleçon, et va chercher le lubrifiant. Il pose le flacon à côté d'eux. Tout en l'embrassant, Wonwoo inverse la tendance, il fait en sorte de se retrouver au-dessus de Mingyu. Leurs virilités se côtoient, se cognent, celle semi-érigée de Mingyu déjà d'attaque, et celle bien vive du plus petit. Wonwoo ouvre le flacon de lubrifiant, et il en verse une bonne quantité dans sa main.

Retournant embrasser Mingyu, il lui fait lever les jambes, glissant sa main entre ses fesses, étalant le liquide sur son anus, appliquant soigneusement ses doigts. Il masse son entrée, leur baiser n'en devenant que plus fougueux, et Mingyu gémit de bien-être. Ces caresses ne lui procurent pas un plaisir fou, mais il sait que quand Wonwoo aura ses doigts en lui, quand ils frapperont sa prostate, il sera plus que disposé à la pénétration à venir.

Le massage détend le cercle de chair, et finalement, Wonwoo pousse un doigt en lui. Mingyu frissonne. Wonwoo baise sa joue, leurs têtes se frottant tendrement.

Le doigt commence un mouvement d'entrée et sortie, le temps de dilater un peu ses chairs, de l'ouvrir à la préparation.

Wonwoo fait alors pénétrer un deuxième doigt, Mingyu gémissant. Les doigts se courbent en lui, s'enfonçant, trouvant rapidement le chemin de ce point qui lui fera pousser gémissements sur gémissements. Lorsque sa prostate est atteinte à répétition, Mingyu sent que son érection commence à revenir à la vie. Sans compter que Wonwoo palpe son torse, le caresse tendrement, mais vicieusement, la main libre venant frôler la verge excitée. Mingyu gémit, il a envie d'être pris. Néanmoins, comme il aime ces préliminaires, il compte faire durer un peu le plaisir. Wonwoo le doigte plus vivement, ses doigts pénétrant son antre pour attaquer sa prostate et le faire gémir de plaisir.

Il a de plus en plus envie que le membre gorgé de sang de Wonwoo remplace ses doigts, de le sentir en lui, à le parcourir de long en large, et qu'il jouisse en lui. Wonwoo ne fait que lui donner, depuis tout à l'heure. Mingyu aimerait pouvoir enfin s'offrir à lui, le lui rendre.

Wonwoo ne plaisantait pas quand il disait vouloir prendre les choses en main.

Les doigts agiles de son amant sont un supplice bien trop plaisant. Mingyu vient saisir son poignet afin d'arrêter ses gestes.

« Tu peux entrer en moi. »

Wonwoo l'embrasse, puis hoche la tête. Calmement, il étale une nouvelle portion de lubrifiant sur son pénis, et il le pénètre. Mingyu retient sa respiration en le sentant s'enfoncer au fond de lui. Les premiers instants d'une pénétration anale sont toujours un peu inconfortable, presque douloureux si préparé hâtivement. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas pour lui.

Wonwoo colle son front au sien, ses mains viennent s'entrelacer aux siennes, alors qu'il est fiché en lui, ne bougeant pas tout de suite. Il prend le temps de l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains serrant les siennes, pour finalement entamer un mouvement de bassin. Mingyu gémit. La sensation d'inconfort s'est vite dissipée, c'est loin d'être leur première fois.

Il faut peu de temps pour que ce soit réellement agréable, que Mingyu ne se mette à en demander plus, et Wonwoo à le lui donner sans sourciller.

Mingyu le voit se tendre, frissonner face à son étroitesse, son regard empli de désir et d'amour. Ça contribue à l'exciter, de voir que Wonwoo aime être en lui, qu'il prend du plaisir grâce à lui. Mingyu sent sa sensibilité interne s'accroître, de même que sa respiration lui est de nouveau volée. Il aime ne faire qu'un avec son amant, ce moment où leurs corps s'unissent, que le plaisir grimpe en eux.

Les baisers se succèdent, les hanches se rencontrent avec délice, les jambes musclées tremblent, les mains sont toujours liées. Elles se délient parfois, pour caresser un buste bien fait, entretenu par des heures de sport régulier, mais se retrouvent vite. Les bassins chancellent, les gorges gémissent et l'air passe lascivement entre les dents serrées par le plaisir. Wonwoo semble proche de jouir, mais se retient le temps que Mingyu soit suffisamment proche de l'orgasme, ce dernier le sait.

Bientôt, la main de Wonwoo vient caresser son pénis, alliant stimulation interne et externe. Mingyu sent la jouissance familière le gagner, les tremblements de son corps augmentant d'intensité. Il murmure le nom de son partenaire, désespéré de ressentir plus de plaisir, et ce dernier empoigne alors sa hanche d'une main, entamant un rythme plus agressif. Mingyu ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire, il adore.

Leurs lèvres sont toujours occupées à s'unir, imitant leurs corps. Enfin, après quelques entrées brusques et sorties éphémères, la prostate de Mingyu se faisant percuter de plein fouet, la main qui caresse son pénis touchant la bonne veine, Mingyu éjacule, se serrant autour du membre de Wonwoo qui jouit à son tour.

Les deux amants s'embrassent une énième fois et respirent difficilement. Ils sont en sueurs, épuisés. Mais ils rient. Mingyu donne un baiser chaste aux lèvres de Wonwoo, se fichant d'avoir sa semence encore en lui. Ils ont sûrement tâchés les draps, mais tant pis, ils les changeront demain. Pour l'heure, Mingyu a envie de pioncer. Wonwoo aussi, puisqu'il se colle contre son torse, se faufilant sous son bras. Il baise l'un de ses pecs, et lui fait un sourire.

« Finalement, on a passé une bonne journée, nan ? »

Mingyu rigole à ces mots.

« Ouais. »

Et c'est totalement vrai.

D'un Spleen que même Baudelaire n'aurait pas su décrire, ils sont passés à un Idéal atteint par très peu de gens.

En cet instant, du moins, Mingyu a l'Idéal.

Alors au diable le Spleen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Des avis ? N'hésitez pas !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
